


My Story

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Series: Love is a Open Door [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Gay, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: Dolos Sanders, a normal barista with a harsh past living his life earning money and studying college. Then one day, a cute boy runs into the Cafe he works at crying, who just broke up with his boyfriend. Dolos decides to help him and learns his name is Roman. They become good friends, but is their friendship something more? Or will Dolos's secret stop him from ever falling in love?Also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/200165695-my-story-a-roceit-mini-ficEdited by: Ash (Go follow them!)Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/DarkWolf3423Tumblr: @Darkwolf3423Wattpad: @FlaminglycanAnd Ozzy! (Follow them too!)Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/SaturdayNightsAlright





	1. Another Day

_ **Dolos' P.O.V** _

Another day working in this cafeteria. I was humming a tune, restocking the baked goods when I heard the door open. Another customer, great

I peaked out to see who and where that person was when Dolos was surprised. It was a boy, a cute one. But he was crying, sitting at a table

This, of course, made me feel bad. He looked like he was in so much pain. I went over to the guy

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked

The guy looked up, eyes red and swollen from crying. "Y-Yeah, sorry..." He mumbled

"No no, it's fine," I said sitting down. "Did something happen?"I asked

"It's probably stupid..." The guy mumbles

"Nothing is stupid if it hurts you," I said. The guy looked at me

"my...boyfriend broke up with me" He started. Ouch, relationships.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," I said. No guy or gal should ever go through that kind of pain. Another reason I hate relationships 

"Look, if he broke up with you, clearly he wasn't the guy. He seemed like a real jerk" Dolos said. 

Roman looked up to him. "I-I guess he was" He mumbled

Dolos decided to offer something. "Hey, after I get off my shift we can sit down and chat about this in more detail," He said

Roman was surprised at this. "R-Really? But you barely even know me" Roman said

"W-Well you seem really nice...and kinda cute" Dolos mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?" Roman asked curiously

"Nothing, I was just thinking, we could be friends?" Dolos suggested it, which made Roman smiled

"That would be wonderful," Roman said

"R-Really?" Dolos said thinking Roman would probably refuse

Roman nodded. 

"Well then, let's exchange numbers," Dolos said getting out his phone. Roman did the same as they gave each other their phones, putting their own number in the other's contact, and soon giving the other his phone back

"Awesome" Dolos said smiling as he noticed his boss glaring at him. "Sorry, I gotta go, do you want anything to drink?" He asked

"Ah, yeah, a hot chocolate please," Roman said smiling.

"You got it, give me one-sec" Dolos said as he headed back to make the hot chocolate as Roman watched with a smile. Dolos was very kind

In a couple of minutes, Dolos brought him his hot chocolate. "This is on me," Dolos said

"Oh no! I can pay!" Roman said getting out his wallet.

"Nah, it's all good, I gotta go, but let's chat later" Dolos said. But before Roman could make any excuses, Dolos was gone

Roman could help but smile and drink the hot chocolate, thinking of the new friend he made

Dolos slipped the money to pay for the hot chocolate into the cash register before getting back to work. He saw Roman soon head out after finishing his drink. Dolos couldn't help but smile, he felt really happy


	2. Hanging Out

_ **Dolos's P.O.V** _

I was heading home from my shift as I was checking my phone. I noticed a message from Roman

_"Hey Dolos, it's Roman!"_ He texted as I smiled and responded

_"Heya Roman, how are you feeling?" _I responded 

_"I'm feeling a bit better, but I've been watching the scene in Bambi when the mother dies on repeat, so I'm not exactly in happy territory yet," _Roman replied. This made Roman frown, that wasn't good

_"Why don't you try watching something else? Something happier?"_ I texted back

_"I can't, my hand is moving against my will to rewind the movie again. Here we go."_ Roman texted. 

Dolos was worried. He got an idea

_"Want me to come over?"_ I texted

_"Would you?"_ Roman was surprised and grateful, _"I need somebody to physically take this remote from me. I can't handle this torture one more time."_ Roman texted

_"Sure just send me your address, I'll be there as soon as I can" _Iresponded

Roman sent the address as tears slid down his face. Bambi's poor mother didn't deserve to die! Dolos headed over there and in a couple of minutes, he rang the doorbell.

Roman managed to stand up and stumble to the door, opening it for Dolos and smiling weakly. 

This made me feel terrible. "Are you okay??" he asked noticing the tear marks

"I watched Bambi's mom's death scene 37 times," Roman replied, "Of course I'm not okay."

"Geezes, cmon let's talk about it," I said coming in

Roman led me inside, "Sorry the house is a mess," he said softly, "I still have to clean up." There was food all over the counter, and clothes and blankets littered the floor.

I thought for a second. "Where are your cleaning supplies?" I asked. I was going clean the house himself

"Under the sink," Roman said absent-mindedly, before realizing Dolos' intentions, "Hey, wait, you aren't doing any cleaning around here! I can do it myself."

"Just relax, I got this. I'll make you some honey lemon tea. Helps to calm you down" I said

"But this place is a complete mess!" Roman protested.

"I can handle it," I said. "Just lie down and relax," I took the remote and changed it to a light-hearted Disney movie before taking the remote with me so he couldn't change it. 

Roman was going to argue but he was too tired and just lied on the couch grumbling something about Dolos being "Too kind"

I first made Roman his tea, then got to cleaning


	3. Spotless

_ **Roman's P.O.V** _

I had ended up falling asleep thanks to that tea. It was too good. After waking up, I smelled something cooking as I looked at the time.

8:00pm

I got up yawning, wrapping the blanket around me and headed to the kitchen. I saw Dolos cooking something, humming a tune. The kitchen was spotless, he really cleaned the entire house.

Dolos noticed I was there. "Ah, heya, Ro, how did you sleep?" Dolos asked.

"Like a baby. I feel...a lot better" I mumbled.

Dolos smiled. "That's good, I made some omelettes for us," Dolos said.

"You didn't have to..." I kinda felt bad, he done all of this.

"What are friends for?" Dolos said. "Take a seat, it'll be ready soon"

I took a seat, snuggling into my blanket as Dolos brought two plates to the table. They looked amazing, fluffy, and smelled great.

"Wow, this is amazing Dolos," Roman said.

"Well don't just stare at it, dig in," Dolos said as we both began to eat and god it tasted even better. My eyes lit up.

"This is delicious! Dolos you are such a good cook," I said.

"Heh, thanks," Dolos said with a smile.

We both continued to eat and after we were done I cleaned the dishes. I didn't want Dolos doing everything.

We soon relaxed on the couch with a light-hearted movie.

"I want to thank you again, Dolos. You really helped me out today," I said, looking at it.

"It's really no problem," Dolos said with a smile.

I laid on his shoulder as we continued to watch the movie. Soon I heard light snoring from him and looked, seeing he was asleep.

I smiled and carefully turned off the movie and put the blanket over the two of us, snuggled close to him and soon fell asleep myself.


	4. Good Morning

**Dolos's P.O.V**

I began to wake up, yawning. God, that was the best I slept in a long time. I felt someone snuggled into my side as I rubbed my eyes and looked, seeing Roman peacefully sleeping.

I felt my cheeks heat up, god, why was he so cute?? I checked the time on the clock nearby on the wall. It was 7 am, very early.

I wanted to get up but I didn't want to risk waking up Roman, but before I could, even more, I could hear him mumbling, starting to wake up.

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "Morning..." Roman yawned.

"M-Morning..." I said, blushing. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly..." Roman mumbled.

"Well, that's good," I said, glad he slept well. "Want to make some breakfast?"

"Sure...how about some waffles? I got a waffle maker," Roman said with a smile.

"Perfect," I said getting up and checking my phone, getting a message as my eyes widen.

"I...I can't," I said which shocked Roman.

"What? Why?" He said. "Are you okay?" He looked worried.

"I'm fine, I have to go, I'm sorry," I said getting my jacket on.

"Wait, at least stay for breakfast!" Roman said, putting a hand on my shoulder as I pulled away.

"No, I have to go, please," I said.

Roman sighed. "Alright, I'll see you later," He said as I quickly headed home, knowing that I was never going to see him again.


	5. Never to See you Again

** _Roman's P.O.V_ **

Ever since that day, I never saw Dolos again. It's like he disappeared! The boss at the coffee shop he worked at said he quit and left. He isn't answering his calls or texts

I'm really worried. I didn't want to, but I decided to go to his apartment. Luckily he gave it to me before he suddenly vanished so I followed the address and rang the doorbell.

A boy, black hair with purple streaks, bags under his eyes and wearing black and purple answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah...does Dolos live here?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second. "Are you Roman?" He asked. How did he know my name? Does he know Dolos?

"Yeah...who are you?" I asked

"Name's Virgil, come on in, I got a lot to explain," Virgil said letting me in. I came inside as we both sat in the Living Room. The apartment looked good for 2 maybe 3 people.

"So, where's Dolos?" I asked, looking at Virgil.

"Look, Dolos has a lot of secrets, this was one. He suddenly came home one night saying he had to go. I have a feeling where he went but I don't think he'll like me going there. But you might have a chance," Virgil said.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Me and him are friends, but you. He fell head over heels for you," Virgil said, snickering when I blushed.

"W-What?!" I said shocked and flustered.

"Oh, you should've seen him. After work that day he met you he called me and ranted for half an hour about how cute you were," Virgil said.

I felt my cheeks heat up more just from the thought of it. I shook it off as I looked at him.

"So where do I have to go?" I asked.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. It had an address. "This is where you have to go. I stole this from him, don't tell him. He'll thank me later," Virgil said.

I took it and nodded. "Thank you, Virgil," I said.

"Go get him back," Virgil said with a small smile as I headed off.


	6. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Abuse

_ **Roman's P.O.V** _

The next day I followed the address to a mansion! Why did Dolos go to a mansion?

I went through the front gates to see a man sweeping the steps. He was wearing a butler suit but I couldn't see his face.

"Excuse me?" I called out, maybe he knew where Dolos was as he turned around as my eyes widen.

It was Dolos!  
"Yes-" He froze when he saw me, just as shocked as I was.

"Dolos?!" I said.

"Roman?!" He said.

"Roman, what are you doing here?? How did you find me??" Dolos asked sounding worried and confused.

"No, what are you doing here?? Where have you been? Why did you leave?" I said. "I been so worried,"

"No, you got to leave." Dolos said, pushing me to the gate.

"Hey! What's gotten into you??" I said, trying to move as I heard a voice call for Dolos.

"One sec, madam!" Dolos yelled for them.

"Look, if you really want to know, come back in the night," Dolos said, pushing me out and closing the gate, heading back into the mansion.

I sighed as I headed back, no choice. I'll come back in the night.

_*Later that day*_

Around 10pm, I headed back to the gate of the mansion where Dolos was waiting on the other side of the gate as he let me in.

"We need to be quiet, we don't want to draw attention," Dolos whispered, I nodded.

"I have so many questions. Where is this? Why are you dressed like a butler? Why did you leave??" I whispered.

Dolos looked, very tired and sad. "This is...my parents' mansion. I'm working for them..." He said.

"But...why? And for your parents??" I asked.

"Since I was a kid, I've been nothing but their servant. I ran away after high school but they found me and threaten to take me back" He said. "So I came back. And now I work here..." He said.

I felt...terrible. Virgil was right. He did have a terrible past. No one should deserve that. "Dolos...I'm so sorry," I said, hugging him.

He blushed but sighed. "It's fine, now that you know, you can go," Dolos said but I shook my head

"No, I'm not letting you stay here anymore. Let's run away, me,you and Virgil," I said.

"Are you crazy?? They'll find me again," Dolos said.

"Not if we move somewhere so far away they'll never find you," I said. "Like New York! That's across the U.S, they can't find us!" I said.

"Are...you sure you want to do it for me? I'm just your friend," Dolos said.

"No...I know how you really feel..and Dolos...I love you too," I said before I gently kissed him, blushing.


	7. Love

_ **Dolos's P.O.V** _

He kissed me.

Right on the lips.

I felt my whole face go red as he pulled away and chuckled.

"You're flustered," He said.

"H-How did you know I-I liked you?" I asked, very confused.

"Virgil told me," I said.

"Virgil...I'm going kill you" I mumbled as he snickered.

"Anyway, we need a plan," I said. "We need money, which I can provide and I can book the tickets. Tell Virgil the plan and tell him to pack. This Friday, at Midnight we'll escape." I said as he nodded.

"You should get going," I said.

"Alright, be safe," Roman said. e hugged me and kissed me on the cheek before heading off.

I couldn't help but smile. God was I in love.

_*That Friday*_

After I knew my parents were asleep. I headed to my room. For the last 2 days, I have been secretly supplying the money that I took. There was enough for us 3 to survive until we settle in and get new jobs. After gathering my stuff I quickly headed out.

I saw Roman and Virgil with their own stuff at the gate as I smiled and headed out.

"Ah, Dolos!" Roman said, hugging me.

"Heya, Dee," Virgil said.

"Hey guys...also Virgil," I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Virgil said.

"That was for telling Roman," Dolos exclaimed.

"Hey, it was obvious, but look where you are now. You are a couple," Virgil said.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Roman said, hugging my arm as I blushed.

"Anyway...we need to head to the airport. I have enough money for tickets," Dolos said.

"Alright, let's go," Virgil said.


	8. In The Air

_ **Dolos's P.O.V** _

Soon after getting our tickets and checking in our bags, we were on our way to New York.

Virgil was listening to music while Roman was asleep after watching a movie. I looked out the window smiling. I was finally going to be free, after all these years. I was going to start a new life with someone I loved and my best friend. I couldn't be more excited.

While I was thinking to myself, I felt someone on my shoulder as I saw Roman asleep on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. He was so cute when he slept.

Virgil must have seen it because he smirked and pulled out his phone, taking pictures.

"Virgil!" I hissed quietly, not wanting to wake up Roman.

"This is perfect blackmail," Virgil whispered back.

I wanted to move to grab his phone, but I couldn't without waking up Roman. "I hate you," I whispered to him.

"You know you love me and care for me," Virgil whispered, smirking.

I sighed then went back to looking out the window.

_*A couple of hours later*_

We soon arrived in New York. It was early but god was it beautiful. All the city lights.

This is where my story begins.

And where I can live.

"C'mon, Dolos! Let's go get some food to celebrate!" Roman said.

"Good idea, I'm starving," Virgil said.

I nodded as Roman led the 3 of us into our need home.

And into our new story.


	9. Epilogue

** _Dolos's P.O.V_ **

After finding a decent apartment to rent in, we began all searching for our new jobs. I got a job as a barista since it was easy and decent-paying.

Virgil decided to work for a book-shop and Roman hasn't been able to find a job yet but we are still helping him. He has been looking for an acting job.

Now that we settled in and have our own jobs, Roman and I began going on dates and it has been lovely.

And for once, I felt like there was hope in my life, for an amazing future.


End file.
